Sweet memories
by MegsForEVA1
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne recalls the highlights of their relationship. One shot with fluff.


**_I just had to write this short Megamind fluff one shot before continuing my story The act of infidelity._**

 ** _I hope you like it.._**

* * *

"I think they finally fell asleep." Megamind whispered gently and get into bed, glancing across the room towards two cots standing there side by side and soft sniffle emanating from them.

"They're so energetic." Roxanne said tenderly also staring at the cots, happy smile on her lips. "Just like their father." She sighed happily and nestled up to him, pressing her head against his chest, enjoying the warmth of his body and soft little sounds their sleeping twins were making on the other side of the room.

"I'm so happy." He whispered softly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently against his body and nuzzling her forehead. "I love you.. I love all three of you." he confessed with affection planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"We love you too." she smiled at him and tilted her head so she was able to give a gentle kiss on his lips before pressed her head back against his chest, listening to his peaceful heartbeat.

"Three years ago I was so sure I would be the rest of my life all alone.." he sighed sounding a little sadly, his fingers playing with her hair and eyes staring absent-mindedly at the wall in front of him.

"Hey, we have talked about this. You saved me. Everything's fine now. We should forget what happened." Roxanne spoke soothingly nestling closer to him.

"I just can't believe you forgave me. I lied so badly to you.. The whole Bernard thing.. I'm so sorry Roxanne.." He regretted and shook his head slightly, his eyes closed.

"I have already forgiven you honey." Roxanne said tenderly. "Don't you remember that night when we discussed about it.. About everything what happened?" She smiled softly and lifted her nose to nuzzle his neck.

"That night when we discussed till the small hours?" he asked turning his gaze on her, looking at her questioningly lifting his other eyebrow.

"Yes, that night.. That night when you fell asleep against my dining table." she smiled for the memory.

"Ooh.. That night." He chuckled softly.

…

How could he forget that night. They really had talked about everything. About why he had pretended he was Bernard, why he had created Tighten, about the fight, Metro Man's fake death, Megamind becoming a new hero and retiring from villainy, about them, their relations, feelings, about everything.

He had been so happy when Roxanne told she was interested in to start dating with him so he didn't want the conversation would ever come to an end and he just kept on talking, about how he could change, how he could be loyal to her, support her in every situation. Then they had discussed about things each other likes. He really wanted learn to know her, all of her, all the simple things and little details, everything.

He was really tired because of the battle against Tighten and the sleep debt. He couldn't remember when was the last time he slept well. All his time had gone with training Tighten or met Roxanne in the disguise of Bernard or built his new battle robot. There just wasn't time for sleeping.

He tried to struggle against the sleep, tried to keep up the conversation, he couldn't sleep right now. Not now when his dreams were coming true. But he couldn't help and next morning he found himself leaning against the surface of her dining table, blanket over him. Yep, he had fallen asleep among their discussion.

…

"I got very sore back and neck at that time.." He smiled shortly. "But it was worth it. I guess our relationship started during that night." he sighed happily and pulled her closer his body.

"Mmm.. I think it started from our first kiss. And I don't mean that kiss in the restaurant when you.. You know?" she said uneasy pointing at the evening when his disguise generator watch failed exposing it was him instead of Bernard.

"You mean 4th of July?" Megamind asked smiling softly and letting out a happy sigh.

"Yes." Roxanne whispered happily, closing her eyes and recalling that night.

…

It was one of their first dates and Megamind had asked if she would like to spend the 4th of July with him. He had picked her with his hoverbike at 8 pm and took her outside the town, on a little hill from where opened an awesome view below the city.

Roxanne was amazed. She couldn't believe there was such a beautiful and peaceful part of nature so near the noisy and populous city. She couldn't believe how beautiful the city could look like in the dark with all its lights. She was totally astonished.

Meantime she was wondering the beautiful both the forest surrounding them and nightly Metro City below them, Megamind had set a blanket underneath one large hardwood, bottle of champagne and little snacks on it.

He motioned Roxanne to sit down and handed a glass of champagne to her.

"To 4th of July." he smiled grandly and toasted with her.

"To 4th of July." she smiled back at him. He was so adorable.

They were chatting about ordinary things like work and news, snacking and sipping their drinks at the same time. Although the night was warm Roxanne was shivering and she regretted she hadn't taken a coat with her or decided to wear something with long sleeves instead of her black dress with short sleeves.

Megamind noticed how she was wrapping her arms around herself, trying desperately warm her up. He opened the buckle of his cape and placed it around her shoulders.

"Here, take this." He said softly and adjusted the cape around her so it was making her feel warm.

Roxanne looked at him with grateful and love in her eyes. It was only couple weeks when this man was proclaiming he's a supervillain and kidnapped her frequently. Now he was there smiling sweetly at her and giving his cape for her so she wouldn't feel cold. Her heart was bursting with love.

"It suits you.." He smiled shyly and blushed, looking at her his cape on her.

"But how about you?" Roxanne asked suddenly worried. What if he would freeze now?

"I'm fine. You need it more than me." he spoke soothingly and took her hand in his squeezing it gently.

She looked at those amazing green eyes looking at her with such tenderness and care. She brought her palm carefully stroke his cheek and she felt how he tensed. Then slowly she closed her eyes, tilted her head and pressed her lips softly against his.

She heard how he gasped and then softly he melted in the kiss, kissing her back tenderly, wrapping his arms around her hesitantly. Either of them didn't notice the fireworks bursting above them, both totally lost in that affectionate, sweet and soft first kiss they were sharing, hoping it would never end.

When they separated from the kiss, they looked at each other in the eyes totally in love, hearts beating in unison. That was the moment when they realized they were meant to be.

…

"You were so beautiful that night." Megamind whispered softly in her ear and kissed her temple.

"Oh, how about the Metro City's annual celebration three years ago?" she purred suggestively beside him.

"Mmm.. You looked stunning that night. The dress you wore was like made for you." he nuzzled her hair.

"Thank you for that dress.." she whispered softly.

"Only best for you my darling."

…

They had dated about one month and were returning from dinner, deciding to walk at Roxanne's apartment instead of taking taxi. They were walking along the shopping street when she saw something in the shop window which made her stop.

It was the most beautiful dark blue dress she had ever seen. It was a strapless maxi dress with a thigh split and a thin silver belt. Oh, she wanted that dress! But then she glanced at the price tag and got depressed. It was too expensive. Of course she can afford to buy it but she couldn't blow such a disbursement because of one dress. She let out a deep sigh and turned her gaze away from window continuing the journey to home.

Megamind had observed her all the time. He had noticed how she looked at that dress with awe, her gaze telling she wanted that dress. It was the same look he was wearing when he saw the new outfit Minion had made for him and he couldn't wait when he was able to wear it. Then he had felt sad when he saw how she glanced at the price tag and her smile fell, how she looked at the dress one last time sadly before letting out a disappointment sigh and turned away. He glanced at the dress. It was beautiful, it would be perfect on her. If his lady would like it, she would get it.

Next day Megamind used his disguise generator watch and marched in that store and bought that dress for her. He wrapped it neatly and hired a deliveryman to deliver it to her.

Roxanne was baffled when she received the package. She had no idea what was inside it or who had sent it.

She set the package on the coffee table and started to unwrap it carefully. When the wrapping paper was removed she lifted the cover of the box and gasped.

It was the same dress she had admired last night. The most beautiful and expensive dress she had ever seen. She lifted it with honor to examine it closer and noticed when some kind of card dropped from the package.

She picked up a black card with lightning symbols and letter M between them. She turned it around and read the message: _'Only best for my darling –MM'_

…

"I had problems not to torn that dress off of you.." he purred seductively in her ear, sniffing the scent of her hair his eyes closed.

"Oh, If I remember right you did tear it off of me.." Roxanne purred back.

"No.. I didn't tear it, I took it off smoothly." he smiled wryly.

"Mmm.. It was a wonderful night.." she sighed happily, burying her nose in his neck.

"Yeah, it was.." he whispered softly recalling the night when they made love for the very first time, sweet and slowly, how nervous and uncertain he had been but how Roxanne had soothed him, how patient she had been with him, how she didn't dread his alien body or his inexperience. She was wonderful, making love with her was wonderful, pleasuring her was wonderful, making her feel good and loved was like a dream come true. She was his dream come true.

...

"I remember when I did a pregnancy test about year ago and it was positive.. I was sure you would leave me.." she sighed a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"I would never leave you" he whispered blankly, furrowing his brow and tightening his grip around her, holding her possessively.

"I thought you didn't want children.. You never told me.." she said quietly.

"Because I thought I can't have children.. And though I could I was sure you wouldn't have a one with me.." he stated sadly, his sentence barely a whisper.

"Why?" she whispered with confusion and hurt in her voice.

"I'm big headed blue alien Roxanne.. No one wouldn't want a child with an alien.." he sighed depressed.

"I find you very attractive Megamind, I love you just the way you are.. You're perfect just the way you are." She whispered softly. "I love you forever." she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." he whispered back, tears glittering in his eyes.

"I remember when I told you.." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek with her fingers.

"Me too." he said softly.

"It was so close I didn't hit you with a Forget Me Stick." she smirked.

"You wouldn't have dared to do that.." he said with a low and defiant but also playful voice.

"Yeah.. But I really was considering about it.. You were panicking and making me feel really nervous then." she said softly, pushing her forehead against his.

"Of course I was panicking. You told me I'm becoming a father. It was shocking to hear one of my secret dreams was coming true, something I was sure would never happen." he explained rapidly, waving his other hand in front of him while he spoke.

"So, you hoped to have a family?" she asked softly, smiling at him.

"Of course.. I just.. I just thought it's impossible.." he let out a deep sigh.

"I never doubted it.. To have a family with you.." she whispered gently, wrapping her arms around him, embracing him tenderly. "You're such a good father.." she spoke softly, her palm stroking his cranium affectionately.

"You're such a great mother.." he whispered back, letting his hand drift on her belly.

"I remember when I felt the first kick.. It was so amazing.." he said wistfully, petting her stomach affectionately, remembering all those little punches against his palm.

"It was amazing.." she sighed also wistfully. "I remember it was a little shock for both of us when it turned out in a ultrasound we were expecting twins."

"Yes, but I was also happy.." he smiled at her sweetly.

"Me too.. They're perfect.." She said softly, her eyes twinkling.

Just then there started to emanate a little whining sound from another cot and Megamind get up from the bed and walked to cot, raising a little blue baby boy against his chest, hushing and rocking him gently, trying to soothe the baby. He was just like him when he was an infant but instead of his green eyes he has a beautiful blue eyes he had inherited from his mother.

"I think he's hungry.." Megamind said softly, walking towards Roxanne and setting the crying baby on her chest.

Roxanne lowered her nightgown, exposing her plump breast and holding the baby against it, watching how he wrapped his little lips around her nipple and started to eat with gusto.

"He has a very good appetite.." Roxanne smiled tenderly, watching how their son was sucking milk happily.

"His brain are growing so he needs a lot of energy." Megamind said softly, stroking affectionately baby's head.

It didn't take long when also the other baby woke up, starting to cry miserably. Megamind went to another cot and lifted a baby girl with peach skin and brown hair against his shoulder.

"It's daddy my little princess." he hushed softly and rocked her soothingly, feeling how the baby started gradually to calm down. He set her back to cot, little green eyes staring at his, exactly same shade eyes. He stroked his daughter's cheek gently and with deep care and love until the baby closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Good night my princess.." He whispered softly and came back to bed finding out their son had finished breastfeeding and was sleeping happily against his mother's chest.

Megamind smiled and lifted the baby carefully, trying not to wake him up and moved him to his own cot. He pulled a string of a baby mobile hanging from the ceiling, letting it a play soothing lullaby before getting back to bed beside Roxanne.

"They're so amazing." he whispered while burying under the blanket, wrapping his arms around Roxanne, spooning her.

"Yes.. They are.." she yawned, feeling totally exhausted.

"I love you." He whispered gently in her ear.

"I love you too." she smiled against her pillow.

"I don't know is it right time but.. Will you give me the honor of being your husband Roxanne? Will you marry me?" he asked sincerely with all his heart.

Roxanne turned around so she was facing him and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Of course I will marry you." she sighed happily. "Marrying you is my dream come true." she whispered before kissing his sweet and soft lips once again and turned off the lights.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
